Illusions
by Summer Skye
Summary: Children all over the world suddenly disappear, including the sons and daughters of Justice League members. Just as suddenly they are returned, just as someone else gets kidnapped. An Amelia Jones story. Sequel to Starting Over.
1. Chapter 1

To say my life was normal would be a lie. A big lie. After all how many people could say that being married to a superhero and raising four super-powered children was normal? But then again that would depend on the definition of normal. So what if my American dream came with supervillains that had superiority complexes. They were nothing compared to some of the bumps in the road called life. Throughout our married years, Wally and I faced many a bump, but the one of the biggest came in the first year of our marriage.

It began on a Friday. It did not start out as an out of the ordinary Friday. Wally took the twins to school before he headed to work. He had the mid-shift at Metrotower on Friday nights then he was off all weekend. I, on the other hand, was at home with our younger children Charlie, who was two and our new daughter Irene Mae, who was now three months old. I took a leave of absence from my job as the Chief Engineer for the Justice League in order to spend time with my young family. But that does not mean that I did not stop working.

While I was at home with Charlie and Irene, I drew up sketches for new equipment, weapons, and costumes for the League. Not a day went by that I did not see or hear from a member of the League pitching ideas for costume changes. I knew that at least one member was not going to call me with new ideas and that was Batman. Bruce did not need my help with ideas. He had plenty to go around. Booster Gold, however, was a different story. At one o'clock every day, he called with changes for his costume.

So at one o'clock Friday afternoon, the phone rang. Irene had decided that that was a good time to be fed, so she started being fussy. Charlie was on the floor happily engaged with his Transformers coloring book and box of crayons. I sat down on the couch and settled Irene for her feeding before hitting the speaker-phone.

"Hello Booster," I said.

"How'd you know it was me?" replied a voice over speaker.

"You've called everyday at one for the last two weeks. What is it this time?"

"I was thinking that I need to change my color scheme. Blue and gold are high school colors…"

"No," I replied.

"Wha… Come on Amelia. How about red and green?"

"No."

"Black and white?"

"Dr. Light's colors."

"Red and purple?"

"No. You're called Booster Gold for a reason. Do you want people to call you Booster Purple?"

"Better than being called Green Lantern."

"No one calls you Green Lantern anymore. So quit your whining. I will make minor alterations to you present look, you are not getting a new color scheme. Period."

"I want a second opinion."

I looked down at Charlie. "Whadda say Charlie. Should we change Booster Gold's colors?"

"No," Charlie replied and went back to his coloring. His favorite word of late was 'no'.

"There's your second opinion."

Booster Gold huffed. "Fine. Can I at least send you some sketches?"

"Fax 'em and I'll look them over."

"Right. Thanks Amelia."

"Bye Booster."

I hung up the phone with a sigh. Why had I agreed to design new costumes again? Oh yeah. I was bored. Irene cooed. She was done eating. Throwing a rag over my shoulder, I began to burp her, just as the phone rang again.

_Thank God for speaker-phones._ I thought to myself. "Hello."

"Amelia." The voice belonged to Bruce "The Batman" Wayne. He was using his "Batman" voice, so I had to remember to not to call him Bruce. 

"Hey Bats. What's up?"

"I need a favor."

Since I had gone on leave, Bruce had called occasionally to ask for favors. Usually they involved helping him catch Gotham criminals that had wandered into the Central-Keystone area. Bruce respected the fact that this was The Flash's territory and brought us in on cases out of that respect. Besides Wally's training in forensics had its uses. As for me, I flew below the radar. Despite the media coverage of the U.N. Crisis last year, my name had been kept out of it. I did not mind that publicly the League took the credit. We all knew who pulled the League's collective ass out of the fire. So my anonymity made me an ideal undercover agent for the League.

"What kind of favor, as if I didn't know?"

"Some undercover work. Ever hear of a nightclub called Neon?"

"Yeah. It's the hottest new club downtown."

"It's a front for a major drug lord based out of Gotham. I shut him down last night, but not before his last shipment left for Central City."

"Where are we meeting?"

"Central City Police Headquarters. Flash is already here."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Good." Then the line went dead. Typically Bats.

Getting up off the couch, I went to the basement door. "Hey Jay!" I called down the stairs.

"Yeah!" was the reply.

The lean figure of Jay Garrick the Golden Age Flash came into the view as he wiped stain off his hands. One of Jay's hobbies was woodworking. He had built beds for all of the kids and carved a headboard for the bed I shared with Wally.

"Could you watch the kids tonight?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I got a Bat-signal," I replied. That was what I had started calling Batman's favors.

Jay chuckled. "Sure thing." He took Irene from me. "Hey baby-girl. How'd you like to spend the night with Grandpa Jay?"

Irene reached up and grabbed his nose.

"I just fed and burped her," I said getting my leather jacket. "She'll need a change soon…"

"Amelia, don't worry. I've done this before."  
I smiled. "Okay Charlie is in the living room." I picked up my helmet and keys.

"You taking the bike?"

"Yeah. The car seats are in the van. The twins need to be picked up at three."

"I remember. You and Wally be careful."

"We will." 

I kissed Irene's head. Charlie came bolting into the hallway. He reached up for a hug, which I happily gave. After giving him instructions to behave for Grandpa Jay, I gave him a kiss and headed for the driveway.

* * *

Walking into police headquarters, I became acutely aware of myself. Wally had stopped working for CCPD when we moved to Keystone and since I was always working up at the Watchtower or Metrotower I never had the opportunity to meet his colleagues at the lab. None of the officers at CCPD headquarters had ever seen me before and were not quite sure what to make of me. I wondered why one of the younger officer was looking at me up and down. Then I realized what I was wearing: tight jeans, a low cut shirt, and boots. Despite giving birth to a baby three months ago, I was still very trim and fit, thanks to Batman.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the young officer asked.

"I'm here to meet someone."

"Really? Anyone I know?" He winked at me. This guy was flirting with me.

"Me."

I turned and found Wally in his Flash garb leaning against a wall. The officer straightened up. "Friend of yours Flash?" he asked nervously.

"You might say that," Wally said giving the officer a glare. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for bringing me in on this. Shall we?"

I followed Wally down a hall, throwing my jacket over my shoulder. Wally leaned close. "Have I told you lately how incredibly sexy you are?"

I smiled. "No. Have I told you how incredible lucky I am to be married to you?"

"More than once." 

"Where's Bats?"

"In a conference room. It's just down here."

We turned a corner and Wally opened the first door on our left. Inside was the shadowy figure of our favorite dark knight: The Batman. He was standing with a white haired man in a light brown trench coat. There was one other in the room: a blond man in a blue suit and tie.

"Amelia this is Commissioner John Blake of the Central City Police Department," Wally said introducing us.

"Ma'am," the blond commissioner said shaking my hand.

"Commissioner."

"And this is Commissioner Jim Gordon from Gotham."

"Commissioner."

"Ma'am," Gordon replied. "So you're one of Batman's contacts in Central City.

"Yeah."

"I still don't like the idea of involving civilians," Commissioner Blake said. "They have a way of mucking things up."

I chanced a glance at Batman and his eyes were dangerously narrow. Gordon, Wally and I took a step back. Knowing Batman the way we did, we knew that look. 

"She is no ordinary civilian. She is one of the most resourceful people I know. There is no doubt in my mind that Amelia Jones can take care of herself."

Even though I had taken the name West when I married Wally, when I went undercover, I was always introduced by my maiden name. Commissioner Gordon looked over at me. He had never heard Batman give anyone such praise. Come to think of it. I had never heard Batman give that much praise to anyone, least of all me.

Commissioner Blake looked to my husband for support. "Flash?"

"She's good, Blake. Really good."

_Thanks for the support, honey._ "Look Commissioner. I can understand your reservations," I said trying to ease the tension. "But I have done this kind of thing before. The Justice League has used me countless times and Batman himself has overseen my training."

"That's good enough for me," Commissioner Gordon said. "John?"

Central City's commissioner realized that he was outnumbered. "Okay, but we're going to wire her and set up safe words so that we can get her out if necessary."

"Already in place," Batman said, referring to my previous work for him.

* * *

There was a line a mile long as I pulled up to Club Neon in a sexy little sports car that Bruce lent me. I had to do what ever I could to get in the club. The bouncers were very selective about who they let in. So driving an expensive car was to my advantage. I stopped outside the front of the club and stepped out of the car. I had dressed for comfort and clubbing. I wore a green halter-top that accented my bosom and brought out my eyes. The outfit was completed with black leather pants and boots. Around my waist was a more feminine version of my utility belt. It was not as noticeable as my other belt and it added to my club-goer look.

The owner of Club Neon must have had a lot of cash to throw around, because a teenage kid in a red vest came running up to me.

"Free valet parking?" he asked.

I tossed him the keys. "Don't scratch it," I said. "If you value your life."

He nodded and jumped in the car, while I headed for the club entrance. I walked right up to the velvet rope with all the confidence in the world.

"Heading for the entrance," I said to Batman through the comm link that was hidden in the necklace I wore.

"Stay sharp," he said in my earpiece. "Flash and I are in place to back you up when you give the word."

"Duly noted. I'm going in."

The bouncer of the club was a big, brawny man with a shaved head and a pierced ear. He wore a tight black shirt that made him look even bigger. He turned my way as I came up to the velvet rope. He raised an eyebrow.

"All right people," he told the crowd in a big booming voice. "Let the lady through."

The crowd parted as the bouncer opened the velvet gate so that I could go into the club.

The inside of the club was bouncing to the music. People were dancing on the wooden dance floor, although in my opinion it looked more like jumping. Lights flashed all around me as I strode up to the bar. From here I would be able to spot my target, a guy named Oscar "Ozzie" McCoy.

"McCoy will come to you," Batman instructed. "He's a sucker for beautiful women." So I waited.

I did not have to wait long. I was in the club less than ten minutes before I was approached by a man in his mid-thirties with light brown hair that was best described as shaggy. He sported a goatee and wore a dark shirt and pants. Based on the description I had from Batman, this was McCoy.

"Well hello gorgeous," he said sliding in next to me at the bar. 

"Hello yourself," I replied.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'll have a margarita," I said to McCoy. Margarita was the drink I was to order when I was approached by McCoy.

"One margarita and one martini, shaken not stirred," he told the bartender.

Who was this guy? 007?

"Got a name gorgeous?"

Wally gave an annoyed grunt over the comm. "Amy," I answered, holding back a laugh.

"Well Amy, I've got a little party going on over in my private booth." He pointed toward the back of the club. A group of women and men were gathered around a table. It was more women than men. They waved over at McCoy. "Would you care to join us?"

Our drinks arrived. I picked up my margarita and smiled. "I'd love to."

McCoy led me over to the table where his friends were. I sat down next a blond woman that was in a short blue dress. The shoes on her feet were lace up sandals, just like the kind Diana wore when she went home to Themiscrya. The woman introduced as Sabrina.

"Where did you pick up that ensemble Sabrina?" another woman called Chloe asked.

"In Milan," Sabrina replied. "It's Dion's latest style. He used Wonder Woman as his inspiration."

I took a sip of my margarita. How ironic. While Diana was still trying to fit in Man's World, the world's fashion industry was going gaga for Amazonian designs. 

"It's absolutely adorable," Chloe cooed. "Does it come in red?"

Sabrina reached into her purse. "Call Dion and ask him yourself." She gave Chloe a square bit of cardboard. Chloe took it and stuffed it down her tube top. Sabrina turned to face me.

"So Amy. I've never seen you at any of the other clubs. Are you new? Where are you from?"

"Gotham," I replied. It was not exactly a lie. I had to go to Gotham to pick up the car from Bruce and get myself ready. "I heard that in Central City this was the place to be for anybody who was a somebody."

"Are you a somebody?"

"That depends on your definition of a somebody. I have some pretty powerful friends back in Gotham."

"Like who? Anyone I know?" McCoy asked curiously.

"Perhaps."

"Do you know…" McCoy stopped when he looked over. Since my back was to the door, I did not see who had just entered the club. But whoever it was, they were probably bad news, because McCoy's face paled. 

I turned around and saw a trio of men in suits at the club entrance. My heart raced a little. My first thought was that they were the Feds here to bust McCoy. If that were the case then I was in trouble. But as the three moved toward the table where I sat, I saw that they were packing guns and no badges. Besides if they were Federal officers they would have announced themselves. Two of the men fell a step behind the other man, who did not waste any time. He came straight to the table and stood menacing above McCoy.

"Stay put," Batman ordered. "That's Nikolai Ivanovich. He's a major player for a number of drug rings and a top lieutenant in the Russian Mob."

"Where is it?" Nikolai demanded.

"Where is what?" McCoy asked as sweat formed on his forehead.

Nikolai grabbed McCoy's lapels. "Don't play games with me. Where is this week's shipment?"

"Delayed," McCoy answered. His voice squeaked as he spoke. He cleared his throat. "Listen Nikolai, you don't want to cause any trouble. My friend Amy here has friends in Gotham. Powerful friends. They could make business difficult for you."

Nikolai eyed me and threw McCoy back into his seat. "Really?" He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Tell me Amy, are you one of the saints or the sinners?" He squeezed my arm tightly.

Okay. Playtime was over.

I took hold of his wrist and twisted around so that his arm was pinned up behind his back. "I'm no angel, if that's what you're asking."

'Angel' was the word to let Batman and Wally know to swoop in. Above me, ceiling glass came raining down as the dark figure of Batman landed on the table.

"Batman," McCoy squeaked.

"Didn't I mention my friend?" I replied coyly.

A gun cocked and something metallic pressed into the back of my neck. One of Nikolai's goons got the drop on me. "Your friends with Batman?" he asked menacingly.

"Not just Batman's." A gust of wind blew pass me and the metal left the back of my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a streak of red. Turning my head, I saw Wally dismantling the gun at super-speed.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" he asked with his usual smarmy tone. He turned to McCoy. "You didn't think that Batman would operate in my town without giving me the heads up, did ya?

Truth be told he would, but that was beside the point. McCoy shot a look over at me. "Who are you?" he asked me as Batman took hold of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"League," I replied. "Justice League. Told you I've got powerful friends. Now are you going to go quietly or do I have to ask Batman to mess you up?"

McCoy wisely chose to go quietly. Nikolai on the other hand decided jail was not an option. He shoved back into me with all of his weight, trying to throw me off balance. I was ready for him. Using his momentum, I fell back into a roll. At the same time I brought Nikolai down and kicked him over me. He crashed into the mirror behind the bar and landed behind it. Coming out of the roll, I perched myself on the balls of my feet.

"Next?" I asked daring anyone to try me.

No one did.

* * *

As the police swooped in to make the arrests, Batman, Wally and I took refuge on the top of the club.

"Not a bad night's work," Wally said. "A few more criminals off the streets."

Batman nodded. He turned to me. "An excellent job, as always Amelia."

"Thanks Bats."

"Perhaps Flash and I should put you up for League membership. No one could oppose it."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Why not?"

"Someone could argue that I got membership because I'm married to a founder. If I did decide to join, I want it to be based on my own merits, not because the League asked me to do a job." I thrust my hands into the pockets of my jacket. "I hope you understand."

Batman smirked like he knew exactly what I meant. "I understand."

"You heading back to Gotham?" Wally asked.

"Not right away. I've got to pick up my car first."

"I'll meet you in the alley with it. Give you two a chance to get changed," I replied.

"See you down there," Wally said as I climbed down the fire escape.

Ten minutes later, Wally and Bruce came into the alley, dressed in their civilian clothes. I leaned against the hood of the car. "Nice ride?" I said tossing Bruce the keys.

Bruce caught the keys deftly. "Thanks. You two need a lift home?"

"Nah," Wally said. "We'll be all right. Why don't you stop by for some coffee for the road? Give us all a chance to catch up socially."

Bruce glared at him. Normally Wally would look away. Bruce's glares had that affect, but this time he return Bruce's gaze.

"Come on Bruce. The kids would really like to see you." 

"Shouldn't they be in bed, by now?"

Wally and I chuckled. "Wait 'til you have kids," I said. "They'll wait up for hours until you come and kiss them goodnight."

Bruce sighed, coming to a decision. "Okay, but one cup of coffee."

"Deal."

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" the kids cried as the three of us came through the door. They were sitting on the couch with Jay, who had a book in his hands.

"Hey sweet peas," I said. "Was Grandpa reading you a story?"

"Yes he was," Jay replied. "And it's time they were in bed."

"Mommy do we have to go to bed?" Timmy asked hoping that I would let them stay up.

"Yes. Would you like Daddy and me to tuck you in?"

"Yeah!" was the unanimous reply.

"We'll see you in the kitchen Bruce. This won't take a minute."

"G'night Uncle Bruce," the kids all said as they started up the stairs.

"Sleep tight," he answered.

Wally and I followed the kids upstairs. Starting with the boys, we tucked them into their bunks with a hug and a kiss, just like we always did. Heather, who now shared a room with Irene, was the last to be tucked in. Irene was already asleep in her crib.

"Mommy," Heather said as I pulled back her covers.

"Yes?"

"Will you and Daddy come to my class and talk about the Justice League?"

Wally and I looked at each other. "Heather. You know why we can't," Wally began.

"I know. But Emily thinks that…"

"Sweetheart, have you been using your telepathy in class?" I asked.

"I don't mean too. She just thinks so loud."

"Well, maybe J'onn might know how to help, but it will have to wait 'til tomorrow."

I tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead. Heather clutched her teddy bear and closed her eyes. Very quietly, Wally and I left her room and headed for the kitchen where Bruce was waiting with Jay.

"Everyone tucked in?" Bruce asked.

"As snug as a bug in a rug," Wally said sitting at the table.

"Anybody want some tea or coffee?" I asked. "God knows I could use a cup."

"I'll take some of tea," Jay said.

"Ditto," Wally chimed.

"Coffee. It's a long drive back to Gotham."

"Three teas and a coffee coming up," I said getting for mugs from the cupboard. "So how are things with Diana these days?"

Bruce looked at me. While I knew he was grateful that I had given him the push he needed to pursue Diana, he did not like it when I brought the relationship up. "Good. The tabloids and gossip columns have dubbed us "The First Couple of Gotham". I can't say that I'm flattered."

"Well such as the price you pay to keep your cover," Jay replied. "Not all of us have the pleasure of being billionaire playboys. In my day, we had to dance a couple of fancy steps to explain why we had to leave in such a hurry for no reason."

Wally chuckled. "I remember those days well. Things got easier when I finally told Linda I was The Flash."

"And I knew jumping in," I replied putting tea bags in three of the mugs.

"It's about two years isn't it?" Jay asked. "Since you two kids met?"

"Just about. Every day has been one adventure after another."

"I've got to say that I'm a little jealous of you three," Bruce replied.

I just about scalded my hand as I poured the hot water for tea. Bruce jealous of us?

"You? The man who has billions and one of the hottest women on the planet for a girlfriend, jealous of us, three middle class working folk?" Wally asked. "Whatever for?"

"You have a family.

Wally, Jay and I looked at each other. I quietly put a cup of coffee in front of Bruce. I sat across form him and passed Wally and Jay their mugs of tea. I took a sip. "You have a family too. What about Alfred? Dick? Tim? Barbara? You certainly have us," I said.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something when I heard voices from outside.

"Are you sure?" a female voice asked audibly.

"Trust me," replied a second voice, a second voice that belonged to Bart.

The kitchen door opened slowly and quietly. Bart entered the kitchen followed by a girl with pink hair and pale skin. Both stopped dead when they saw the four of us at the table.

"I'd say that you are well and truly busted, kiddo," I said leaning back in my chair. "Care to explain?"

"It'snotwhatyouthink…" Bart started, but Wally held up a hand, stopping him.

"Slow down buddy. How about you and your friend tell us what's up? Slowly."

Bart smiled. "This is Jinx," he said introducing the girl.

"Isn't she a member of The H.I.V.E Five?" I raised an eyebrow. "You brought a villain home?"

"She wants to reform," Bart said.

I looked Bart in the eye. "I think we need to hear the whole story before we decide anything."

"I better be going," Bruce said getting up. "See you both Monday?"

"Count on it," I replied. Monday was my first day back at work. 

After Bruce left, Bart sat down at the table and pulled back his mask with winced. A burn had formed on his temple and when he took off his gloves I saw similar burns on part of his arm and hands.

"Oh my God!" I took Bart's hand and examining the red welts. "How did you get these?"

"Level four containment field," Bart replied. He looked at Jinx, who blushed and looked away.

I shook my head. "I'll get you some ice for that burn."

I went to the freezer and pulled out two ice packs. Despite having protective auras around them when they ran, Jay, Wally, and Bart still came home with minor friction burns. Thankfully, we kept the freezer stocked with ice packs. I grabbed a bottle of an aloe vera mixture, the recipe for it had been given to me by Inza after Dr. Fate started teaching Timmy fire spells. You can imagine how excited I was to hear that.

"Okay," I said retaking my seat. Jinx took an extra chair from the wall and sat next to Bart. "Let's have the whole story."

As I treated Bart's burns, he told us about his latest Jump City adventure. The H.I.V.E Five, even though there were there six members, had been pulling a series of thefts while The Teen Titans were battling The Brotherhood of Evil. Bart had been patrolling the city and breaking up their heists for the last couple of days. Then he met Jinx and after battling Madame Rouge, had convinced Jinx to be on the side of good.

"Do you want to do this Jinx?" Wally asked. She stared at him with her cat-like eyes. "It's going to be hard."

"I know," she whispered. "But I want to try. I never wanted to be a villain, but when you cause bad luck, there aren't too many options."

Wally looked at me. I look at Jay and Jay looked at Wally. We all silently agreed. Jinx needed our help. "Welcome to The Hotel Flash," Wally replied. "We cater to heroes and reformed villains alike. I am The Flash, your maitre d' this evening. But you can call me Wally."

"I'm Jay."

"And I'm Amelia. You've already met Bart."

Jinx looked at us. "You trust me with your identities? You barely know me. I could betray you to the H.I.V.E Five or the Brotherhood of Evil."

"The first step in starting a new life is trusting others," I replied. "Trust me, we've been down this road before." I yawned. "But right now. It's time we all went to bed."

"Jinx can have my bed tonight," Bart said. "I'll sack out on the couch."

"No you won't," Jay replied. "Go take a look in the basement."

Bart buzzed passed us and down the stairs. "What's in the basement?" Wally asked.

"A surprise," Jay answered.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Bart shouted from the basement. He came running into the kitchen. "You built me a room!"

Jay shrugged. "A boy has gotta have some privacy and an old man needs a hobby. For tonight Jinx can sleep downstairs. Tomorrow we'll move Bart and fumigate his old room for Jinx."

"Fumigate?" Jinx asked.

"Ever been in a teenage boy's room? It's scary," I replied.

"Hey," Bart said indignantly. "I'll get her a shirt or something to wear."

"Come on," Jay said to Jinx. "I'll get you settled."

The former villainess got up and followed Jay downstairs. Bart went upstairs to get Jinx a shirt. Wally stood and stretched. "Well Amelia. Shall we hit the hay?"

"I'm up for a trip to the land of Nod. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"No kidding," Wally replied as we headed for bed.

* * *

_Before everyone sends me e-mails, I would like to clarify. I KNOW that the Teen Titans cartoon is probably set before Batman: The Animated Series and that the Kid Flash from the cartoon is probably Wally West as a teenage hero. But there are points in the DCAU that I happily chose to ignore and do not even acknowledge. In Amelia's universe, I have taken elements from the DCAU and from the comics as well. So things might seem a little different, but I like paying my respect to the creative genius that went into creating the DC comic book universe and the DCAU. Hence why Jay Garrick, the Golden Age Flash and Iris Allen appear in my stories. I hope that clarifies what I am trying to do. It becomes important later._

_Summer Skye_


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning was quite an adventure

Monday morning was quite an adventure. Aside from my first day back at work and getting the kids to school, Wally and I had to get Jinx registered at Keystone High. I spent the weekend taking Jinx shopping to get her clothes, school supplies, bed linens, and whatever else she needed. Wally and Jay had used the weekend to move Bart into his new room and get his old room ready for Jinx. But very early Monday morning, I learned that we were not the only ones busy over the weekend.

I had barely poured my morning cup of coffee when there was a knock at the front door. Wally had already taken the kids to school and headed for his shift at Metrotower. Jay and Iris had taken Charlie and Irene out for the day. I was the only one home. Putting down my mug, I let out a dejected sigh as I went to answer the door.

"You realize that you are keeping me away from the first cup of coffee I have had in a year," I said as the shadowy figure of Batman stood on my doorstep. I had stopped drinking coffee when I found out I was pregnant.

"Then I'll make this quick."

"What are you doing out in the daytime anyway?" I asked letting him in.

"Business." He pulled a file folder out from his cape. "This might help getting Jinx settled."

He handed me the file. Inside was a birth certificate, social security card, passport, and other documents for a Gina Jones. "And who is Gina Jones supposed to be?"

"Your cousin."

"Umm…Bats. My dad was an only child."

"Not anymore." He pulled a piece of paper out of the file. "Your aunt Jane died tragically in a car crash. You and Wally are now the guardians of her daughter Gina."

I smiled. "This is great Bats, but there is just one little thing."

His eyes narrowed. "And what is that?"

"By making her my cousin, you've also made her Dick's."

"Dick is your maternal cousin."

"I know, but it still makes Jinx family."

A smirk crossed Batman's face. "Come on," he said. "The Watchtower won't wait forever."

* * *

"You're back! You're back!"

That was my greeting from Skeets as soon as my molecules reassembled on the teleport pad.

"You make it sound like I went somewhere, Skeets," I replied readjusting the weight of my shoulder bag.

"Did you bring the baby?"

I smiled. "No. She's spending the day with her grandparents."

"Oh. I was hoping to play with her while you were working."

I put a hand on Skeets' gold surface. "She's a little too young to start coming up to the Watchtower. Maybe when you and Booster Gold are at Metrotower, I'll bring her along."

If little levitating robots could smile, I am sure Skeets would have. "There is just one more thing," he said a little apprehensively.

"Oh yeah. Well walk -or hover- and talk with me. I gotta get to my desk."

Skeets followed me as I started down one of the corridors that honeycombed the Watchtower.

"So what's this thing you wanted to ask?"

"Oh well. It's just that…well…I'm lonely."

"Lonely? You have Booster Gold."

"I know, but he's, and I mean no offense, organic."

"There's the Justice League computer."

"She's kinda boring to talk to. It's all technical talk with her."

"Her?"

"Ships are called 'she'. Computers are the same way."

"But you're a he."

"There are she and he computers."

_Does that mean that synching is computer sex? Eww! Don't think that Amelia. Don't even go there!_

"So what are you asking me to do Skeets?"

"Could you build me a friend?"

Translation:_ Girlfriend_.

"A friend?"

"A friend that can hover around like me. Someone with personality who will like to do things besides talking tech."

Poor Skeets. "Let me see what I can do," I said with a wink.

"Booster Gold, Shining Knight, and Steel report to the Bridge," Mr. Terrific's voice said over the intercom.

"You better hurry," I said giving Skeets a shove, "or you'll miss another opportunity to record the heroic adventures of Booster Gold."

Skeets needed no further prompting as he hovered away to do his job. I, in the meantime, also had a job to do. Upon reaching my office, I sat down at my drawing board and got to work on Project X.

* * *

At about two o'clock that afternoon, I developed a headache. Not your average tension headache but a borderline migraine headache. It felt like the whole right side of my head was caught in a vice. After about twenty minutes of feeling like I had been steamrolled, I went to the infirmary.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Amelia," J'onn said looking over my test results. "You're a little sleep deprived, but that comes with having a new baby and three active children."

"J'onn. I swear to you, I have never had a headache like this. Not before or after having kids. It's like someone took a swing at me with a ball ping hammer."

J'onn went to a medical chest and pulled out a hypo-spray. "This should help the pain." He injected the medicine into my arm. "I recommend that you go lie down for a while. If the headache persists, let me know immediately."

"So this is a "take two aspirin and call me in the morning" situation."

J'onn never answered. He just smiled.

Martians.

* * *

Though we had a house in Keystone, Wally and I maintained quarters in the Watchtower as well as Metrotower for those times that either of us had to work late or could not leave for some reason. Since the kids were all probably home from school by now, I decided to take a quick catnap in our Watchtower quarters. No sooner had my head touched the pillow and my eyes closed, I had a dream. Well not really a dream. More like a vision.

_I stood on a grassy knoll with the sun shining down on my face. A light breeze swept over the tall grass and through my hair. It seemed like a movie-type vision, but I could feel the heat of the sun and the gentle breeze. The grass smelt like someone had just mowed a lawn, but not with a gas powered mower. More like a hand mower. The smell was fresh and crisp without the tinge of exhaust cling to the fringe of the smell._

_In the distance, I saw a young couple holding hands. The woman's hair was long, curly, and red. She wore a light summer dress and a crown of wildflowers on her head. The man wore a button up shirt that was opened to reveal an undershirt. His pants were khakis that were he had rolled up to his knees. Dark hair blew into his eyes. The woman brushed it back with a smile. Both were barefoot as they walked closer to me._

_The man stopped and took the woman's free hand. He kissed both her palms, before digging into his pocket. Something sparkled in the sunlight and from the squeal of delight I heard. I imagine that the couple had just gotten engaged._

_"How sweet."_

_Suddenly the grassy knoll disappeared and I found myself in a hospital room. There was the young woman lying in the bed cuddling two bundles close to her breast. Her curly hair was matted with sweat, but she wore a bright smile. The picture of a new mother if I ever saw one._

_The dark haired man came into the room with a bouquet of wildflowers._

_"Aren't they perfect?" the woman asked as the man put the flowers in a vase next to the bed._

_"The Mother could not have made more perfect children," the man replied. "They still need a name Celeste."_

_"I know Magnus. But I want their names to be perfect."_

_The scene shifted again. This time the young man was running through the woods with the baby in his arms. When he came to a clearing, another man with blond hair met him._

_"Where's Celeste, Magnus?" he asked._

_"They got her and our boy. I barely managed to escape with our daughter."_

_The blond man looked down at the bundle. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on the baby's forehead. "She is strong and has much power. She truly is The Daughter." He opened his eyes. "She must be protected at all costs, Magnus."_

_"I know, but if she stays on Elysia, they will surely get her."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean to take her away from here. Celeste and I had intended to take the children to a new place when the fundamentalists began taking over and corrupting the minds of our people. We found another world, where they would be safe until it is time to fulfill their destinies."_

_Sirens sounded. Bright lights flashed on the two men._

_"Hand over the child!" a man's voice called out over a megaphone._

_"I don't think so!" Magnus shouted. He raised his free hand and bolts of light leapt from his fingers._

_"Magnus, go! I'll hold them off!" Marcus bellowed as he threw up a protective aura around himself and Magnus. _

_"I'm not leaving you behind!"_

_"Go!"_

_Magnus hesitated for a moment, then turned and made a circle motion with his arm. As his arm arced, a portal appeared. Within the portal was a scene, a circus scene. He had opened a portal into another world. He turned back to Marcus who was still holding the shield against the attackers. The two men locked eyes. Magnus made a sign, a circle over his heart. It was some kind of salute, because Marcus made a similar sign before Magnus and the baby crossed the threshold and the portal closed._

My physical eyes opened and I sat up, which was a really bad idea, because my head started throbbing again. But the throbbing began match the beating of my heart. With the synchronized beats, I heard a female voice. It was very faint, barely a whisper, but it became an audible speaking voice.

"Beware!" it called.

"Beware? Beware of what?" I hate cryptic messages.

The voice did not reply.

I sat alone in the dark, officially freaked out. I was not prone to visions or hearing voices inside my head. Skeets was more likely to have visions or hear voices that I was. With my head still throbbing, I got out of bed and made my way to the transporter. I needed to call a doctor.

* * *

Kent Nelson, better known to the world as Dr. Fate, sat patiently as I told him what I had seen and what I had heard.

"I can see why you would be worried," he said. "I would have expected Timothy to have such happenings. But since you do not have special powers, aside from you wits, it must have been unsettling."

"To say the least," I replied massaging my aching temples. "Have you ever heard of a world called Elysia?"

"Only in mythology. The Elysian Fields was were the good and brave went for their souls to rest before reincarnation, at least in the Ancient Greek way of thinking. But as far as a living, breathing world, I fear I have not. Give me some time. Perhaps after some research, I may have some answers."

"Thanks Kent. In the meantime, do you have anything for a whopping headache?"

Kent smiled, opened a drawer in his desk and handed me a small glass jar full of powder. "Inza made it."

"Works wonders, does it?"

"More like miracles."

"An affidavit from an expert?"

"It has cured many a headache. Just add a scoop of this to your tea."

I took the jar. "It's not anything that would make Irene sick, is it? I'm still breastfeeding."

Kent shook his head. "No. Irene will not be harmed by it."

"Thanks again. I owe you one."

He smiled. "Think nothing of it. Oh and please remind Timothy to practice his banishing spells."

"I will. See you Kent."

"Until we meet again."

When I got home, I did just as Dr. Fate suggested and added a scoop of the powder to my evening cup of tea. Within the first sip, I felt the throbbing in my head subside. By the time I final went to bed, it was like I had never had a headache at all. When in doubt, always get a second hero's opinion.

* * *

_Look for Chapter 3 soon coming to a posting near you and do not forget to catch The Dark Knight in theatres July 18, 2008._

_ Summer Skye_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay, but between work and school it is a wonder I find time to write at all. I hope you enjoy._

_ Summer Skye._

* * *

Inza's miracle headache cure did not last long. At three o'clock in the morning my headache returned with a vengeance. My tossing and turning, in turn woke up Wally.

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked sitting up in bed.

"Headache."

"Like take a Tylenol and lie down or the average light bulb make your head hurt kid of headache?"

"More like Superman has soundly beaten my head into a concrete slab."

"Ouch!"

"Tell me about it."

"Want a massage?"

"It couldn't hurt."

I laid down on the bed, my head in Wally's lap. He put his fingers to my head and began to massage in tiny circles. Slow at first, then gradually picking up speed, careful not to go too fast or he would turn my brains to mush. The steady rhythm did help a little, but not as much as I would have liked. Then something within me snapped.

The pain in my head increased ten fold and was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Paper cuts, childbirth, and being shot could not compare to the pain I felt. I could feel the veins in my head pumping blood. The pain grew so unbearable that my vision became dark. I vaguely remember Wally trying to call for help, but whatever was causing me to blackout made him collapse. He fell over me as everything went black.

A bright light began fill my vision. Even though I knew better than to go towards a bright light, something compelled me to go. So I went. After my eyes adjusted, I found myself on a grassy plain. The same one from my earlier vision.

* * *

_I was dressed in a flowing summer dress, just like the woman I had seen. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I discovered I was not alone. No more than a few yards from me was a mature woman dressed much the same as I was. She had long blond hair that tumbled in curls down her back. She sat on the grass with her head in hands. She was crying._

_"Are you okay?" I asked going up to her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_She shook her head and continued to cry._

_"It's okay," I replied sitting down next to her._

_"No. It's not." Her voice. It was the same one that had told me to beware. "You did not heed my warning. Now Earth will suffer, just as Elysia has suffered."_

_"What are you talking about? Is that why you are crying?"_

_"A mother will always weep for her children." She dried her eyes. "You must right this wrong."_

_"Me? Why?"_

_"It is your destiny. Prepare well Amelia."_

_The woman got up and touched my forehead. Something was pulling me away from her and the grassy knoll…_

* * *

My eyes opened as my body jerked upright. J'onn stood over me with his hands on my temples. I was in the Watchtower infirmary. In the beds next to mine lay Wally, Ray, Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Jay, Inza, Mera, Bruce, and several others from the League. They were all out like lights.

"Welcome back," J'onn said, removing his hands.

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Diana said from a bed next to mine. She had been sitting next with Bruce.

"I wish I could, Diana. One moment Wally and I were in bed talking while he tried to massage my headache away, then it was like…well I can't explain the pain I felt, not really. But it was the worst pain I've ever had. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here talking to you."

Groans came from the other beds as their occupants began to come around. Diana went to Bruce who turned on his side and sat up. Wally was up too and within minutes he was at my bedside.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, smoothing my hair.

"I've had better days. How about you?"

"I'll live." He looked at J'onn. "Where are the kids? Are they okay?"

J'onn's Martian face grew grim. "I am afraid they were not at your home when we found you."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. My babies were gone. I shook my head. "No. No, not again. My children are not missing again."

"I'm sorry Amelia. All the children are missing."

"Tim?" Bruce asked Diana. She nodded.

"Imogene?" Dr. Fate inquired.

"And Arthur?" Aquaman asked.

J'onn nodded. Mera let out a loud sob. Aquaman did his best to comfort his queen. Dr. Fate drew Inza close to him. As for me, everything in my body went cold. Why was this happening again? Why…

Sirens started blaring all over the Watchtower.

"Red alert. Possible incursion. All hands to your stations."

I did not have time to think further about what had happened to the children. I bolted from my bed, as did everyone else, and ran like Hell to the bridge. Pavlov would have loved us.

* * *

"What's going on?" Bruce demanded when we got to the bridge. Shayera, John, and Superman were already there with Mr. Terrific trying to get a handle on the situation.

"You three should be in bed," Superman said to Wally, Bruce and me.

"We're fine," I replied. "Now what's going on?"

"Not sure," Mr. Terrific reported. "The sensors were fine a second ago, then all of sudden they were on the fritz. I've never seen energy signals like this before."

I look at the sensor panel. The readings were off the charts. Without warning, the whole panel blew. The system was overloading.

"Shut it down!" I shouted. "Or the whole station is cosmic dust!"

Wally got to the kill switch first. Just before he pushed the button, a portal opened on the teleport pad. Some kind of weapons fire came through the portal. A blond man dove out of the portal and onto the pad. He quickly was on his feet returning fire with a blaster gun. An energy blast coming from the portal hit the man in the shoulder. He dropped his weapon, before he fell to his knees.

Out from the portal stepped another man. He was dressed in all black. It was an outfit straight out of the Fascist-R-Us catalog.

"You have failed, Marcus, son of Titus," he said.

"Have I indeed?" the blond man asked gripping his shoulder.

"Miserably." The man in black took a blaster from one of his lackeys and aimed at the wounded man's head.

Grabbing the nearest thing to hand, which happened to be a metal edged ruler, I held it between the thumb and forefinger of my right hand. _Dear God, please say I haven't lost my touch._ With a flick of my wrist, I let the ruler fly.

The ruler hit the man in black in the wrist causing him to drop the blaster. That was the split second we needed. Wally scooped me up in his arms and raced down to the teleport pad. Superman, Diana, Bruce, and everyone else in and out of costume rushed to the pad. Wally set me down and took a stance in front of me while I tended to the wounded man. Other League members joined him.

"I suggest you run, while you have the chance," I said to the man in black.

"It seems that I need to do this with my own two hands."

Light poured into his hands. He smiled as he raised them both.

"WATCH OUT!" the wounded man shouted, but it was too late.

The man in black shot several beams of light, much like Starfire's star bolts, at the League, sending them flying into the walls. Most that went flying back, stayed down. Bruce was the first on his feet, followed by Wally and Superman. There was a large welt on Superman's chest. There was only one thing that could do that to him: magic. Great.

I got to my feet, prepared to stand and fight. The man in black stared at me and laughed.

"A woman dares stand up to me."

"Oh yes she does," I replied.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners." He raised his hands again and shot a bolt of magic at me.

My first instinct was to find some kind of cover, but then something grabbed my ankle and energy flowed through me. I stood my ground at the magic bolt came hurtling at me. My body took on a mind of it's own. My hands rose and were ready to catch the bolt, as I might catch a basketball. Much to my surprise, I caught the bolt and held it in my hands.

The man in black was equally surprised. "No, it is not possible."

Truth be told, I agreed with him, but he did not need to know that. "Maybe you're the one who needs a lesson in manners." I arched back and pitched the bolt like a baseball. The bolt must have gone faster than the man in black thought, because it hit him square in the chest. The force sent him flying back into the portal. "Lesson one: always take a woman's advice."

The man in black's henchmen had the right idea and high tailed it back through the portal. After the last one was through, it closed. Then my knees gave out and I sank to the floor. Wally was at my side in the blink of an eye.

"Amelia, honey, are you okay? What happened?"

I stared at my hands. "I don't know."

"I do," the wounded man said, still holding his shoulder. He tried to get up, but he fell right back down in front of me.

Despite my confusion about what I had just done, I went over to the wounded man. Checking his pulse, I was relieved to find that he still had one.

"He's alive," I replied. "Musta passed out from shock and blood loss."

Superman picked him up. "I'll get him to medical bay." He flew off without another word.

"You should probably go too," Wally said. "See if that magic stunt you pulled was a fluke or not."

"You know something weird."

"What?"

"That guy was just rolled into our lives. I swear I've seen him before."

"Where?"

"In these visions I've been having."

"What visions?"

"Remember that headache I was having." Wally nodded. "Well earlier yesterday the headache started and I went to lay down. I had a really weird dream. It was so real. I went to Dr. Fate to see if it was some kind of mystical whatnot. He was looking into it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't think it was anything, until now." I folded my arms across my chest and shrank into myself. "I could have prevented this. If only I had understood…"

Wally put his arms around me. "You had no idea any of this would happen. You can't blame yourself." He lifted my chin so that I met his eyes. "We'll get through this, together. Just like we always do."

I shook my head and smiled, in spite of what had happened. "Why do I love you so much?"

He smiled and touched his forehead to mine. "Search me."

* * *

The trip to medical bay did not yield anything abnormal in my system. Again. I was so normal that I should be abnormal. Our mysterious guest lay unconscious in one of the beds.

"It's going to be awhile before we get anything out of him," I replied.

"Yeah. Supes and J'onn are organizing teams to search nearby planets and star systems. The report just came in."

"What report?"

"It's not just our children that are missing. Everyone on Earth under eighteen has been stolen from their beds last night."

"Jesus Christ. So let me guess. We're going to be riding desks until they get back?"

Wally sighed and sitting next to me, he took my hand. "Looks that way. They'll find the kids."

"I know, but I can't take this sitting down."

"We don't have to. Since we're on desk duty, let's check the files. Maybe we've got info on someone who might be involved."

"You sound like Bats."

"Guess we're spending too much time with him."

Hundreds of files and three cups of coffee later, I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my eyes. "I got nothing," I said to Wally. "How about you?"

"Nada."

"You won't find anything." I spun around in my chair to see Bruce at the door. "I already checked."

"Figures," I replied. "But it was better than doing nothing."

Bruce sat down. "I know."

"Not like being on the bench?"

Bruce just shook his head as Ray Palmer walked in. He looked pretty down. "Is this a private party or is it open invitation?"

"The Justice League Benchwarmers are always looking for new members," Wally said.

Ray took a seat next to Wally. "Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure. What's up?" I asked.

Ray bit his lip and folded his hands. "It's like this. You know that Jean and I remained friendly after the divorce. A while back, we went out to dinner and I guess we had too much to drink, because we ended up in bed. Yesterday Jean called me, asking me to come to the hospital. Imagine my surprise when I was told she was in the maternity ward."

"Jean was pregnant? And she didn't tell you?" I asked a little surprised myself.

"She didn't know how. But that wasn't important. I was with her through every contraction and every push. At midnight, I had a perfect baby boy asleep in my arms. Adam. That's what we named him. Jean and I decided that he would live with me. My job is more flexible that hers. I stayed at the hospital with her and Adam. I fell asleep with him in my arms and when I woke up, he was gone."

Ray buried his head in his hands. Wally put his hand on his friend's back, while Ray let tears fall. Poor Ray. He had only had a few hours with his new baby, and then he was taken away. Life sucked.

Suddenly my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. "Excuse me," I said pulling out my phone to look at who was calling. I shocked at the name. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"It's Olivia Walker. Old friend from my circus days. What could she want?" I flipped open my phone. "Hello."

"Amelia, it's me Liv," said the crisp, feminine voice on the other end of the line. "I need to see you."

"Liv, this isn't a good time…"

"Dad insists."

"I can't. Listen Liv, I've got a family crisis on my hands, I can't just leave."

"Give me the phone," a male voice said in the background. The phone was passed to someone. "Amelia. This is Walker."

It was Mr. Walker, Liv's father and the ringmaster of the circus I had grown up in. "Mr. Walker."

"It's important that we meet."

"Mr. Walker, with all do respect. My children are missing…"

"I know."

"What? How do you know?"

"I'll explain when I see you."

I looked at my comrades and made a decision. "Mind if I bring some people with me?"

"If you wish. Just hurry."

"Where are you?"

"Ivy Town."

"See you there." I hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Wally asked.

"Mr. Walker, he was the ringmaster of the circus I used to work with. He wants me to meet him. Right now."

"Why?"

"He knows that the kids are missing. How? I don't know. But I mean to find out." I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair and headed for the door. I stopped, realizing that no one was following. I looked back at the boys. "You guys coming or not?"


	4. Chapter 4

_My Dear Readers,_

_Many apologies for not updating sooner. I have been very busy settling into a new job, a new relationship, and starting a new semester. Not to mention a very serious case of Writer's Block. Hopefully I have overcome it and will be updating on a more frequent basis. Thank you for your patience._

_~Summer Skye._

_

* * *

  
_

The Ivy University campus was quiet. Too quiet. Normally it would full of students bustling to and from class, but today it was deserted. In wake of the mass abduction of the children all over the world, every business, school, and federal agency (apart from the FBI, CIA, MI5 and any other national security agencies across the globe) was closed. The various security agencies in the world were working around the clock to find the children. Everyone was out looking for them, but I was standing alone in the middle of a park square waiting to be reunited with a pair of old friends.

Wally, Bruce, and Ray were well back in the shadows waiting from a word for me that Olivia and Mr. Walker were all right. It had been years since I had seen the Walkers and people have a tendency to change over time. Even I was not entirely sure if they could be trusted and Olivia was my oldest best friend in the entire world.

"Think they're going to show?" Wally asked in my earpiece.

"If I know Mr. Walker, they'll show," I replied.

"Amelia!"

I turned around to see a man and a young woman coming toward me. The young woman had shoulder length blond hair and was dressed warmly in a sweater, jeans and a leather jacket. The man was dressed also in a sweater and jeans, but instead of wearing a leather jacket, he wore a long trench coat. His hair was black but going grey. This was Olivia and Mr. Walker.

"Olivia. Mr. Walker," I replied. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," Olivia said giving me a hug. "How have you been?"

"Up till now, I've been good. How about you?"

"Same-same."

I nodded. "Good to see you again, Mr. Walker."

"Amelia. I am glad that you came. Where are you friends?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Around. But I came here to hear something about where my children are."

Mr. Walker raised an eyebrow. "You haven't changed. Still to the point. Before I continue, I want to meet your friends. I trust you Amelia, but I need to know if I can trust them. Thousands, if not millions of lives depend on what I tell you."

Mr. Walker was like Batman in the sense that he always got his way in the end. After years of dealing with him, I knew better than to be stubborn about this. Time was of the essence and if what Mr. Walker said was true, then we need to shift into high gear.

"Come on out guys," I said over my shoulder.

From the shadows came Bruce, Ray, and Wally all in costume. They came to stand around me and wait for Mr. Walker to begin. Olivia on the other hand started the conversation.

"You know the Justice League?"

All I could do was nod. I was not really sure how to explain to her that I was married to one of the founders, that I kind of was a member and a civilian engineer at the same time. But that was a conversation best suited for another time.

Mr. Walker looked at each of my companions in the eye, just like he used to look at the boys that Olivia and I dated back in the circus days. It was a look like he was searching their hearts and souls, to understand what their true intentions were. When he finished, he nodded approvingly.

"Very well. I had hoped that I never would have to tell you this Amelia, but the powers that be will no longer be delayed. I have delayed too long as it is. Amelia, you have been under the impression that I have always worked as a ringmaster and that my wife died when Olivia was very small. That was not so. Your father found Olivia and me outside of his office at the circus. Hugh Jones was the original ringmaster of the circus, but he had grown tired of it and wanted to go back to his magic act. The circus at the time was not so well off and many acts were leaving to find better work. The few who remained were sworn to secrecy about my arrival."

"Your arrival?" Ray asked. "You make it sound like you're from another world."

"I am. So is Olivia and to a lesser extent so is Amelia."

"What?" I asked.

"A few of your ancestors came from my world. They mingled with the population and lived quietly here on Earth. My world, the world of your ancestors is called…"

"Elysia," I whispered.

For the first time in my life I saw Mr. Walker well and truly shocked. "You know about Elysia?"

"Bits and pieces. In the last forty-eight hours I have been having visions centered around a place called Elysia."

"Tell me about these visions. What do you remember?"

As I opened my mouth to answer, there was a loud explosion, similar to a Boomtube opening and a bright flash light off to my left. I turned and looked to see more members of the fascist patrol that had attacked the Watchtower hours before. Batman pushed Olivia and Mr. Walker into the middle of a circle that the rest of us formed around them. The man in black would I had met earlier stepped out of the tube and smiled at me.

"You are in my way," he said.

"Funny how that happens"

"It won't happen again." He snapped his fingers. His lackeys pointed their guns at us. My heart was racing as I waited for a sign to make my move. A sign came, but not what I was expecting.

A bubble formed around us, protecting us from the shots that were fired. To my knowledge none us had anything to create that. Batman and I had nothing in our belts, Wally could not use speed to make it, and Ray was in the shrinking business. The man in black smiled again.

"Well, well," he said sarcastically. "All hail the right powerful Magnus, Emperor of Elysia."

I turned around sharply and looked at Mr. Walker. "Emperor? Magnus?"

Mr. Walker- or Magnus just stared at me.

"Oh, Magnus here is just full of surprises," the man in black said. "Aren't you Magnus?"

_"Amelia,"_ a voice said in my head. It was Magnus. _"You and your friends have to get Olivia out of here. If Sergius gets his hands on her, everything is lost. Protect her Amelia. You are her guardian now."_

Magnus levitated off the ground and through the bubble, which remained around us. Circles of light formed at Magnus' hands, steadily getting brighter until I could no longer stand to look at the light. I shielded my eyes, but then the light disappeared as soon as it had appeared. The dimming was followed by a thud and a groan. As soon as my eyes had cleared, I saw Magnus lying on the ground unconscious.

"Flash, Atom," Batman barked. "Get him and the girl out of here. Now!"

"What about you?" Olivia asked.

"We'll hold them," I answered. "Go."

I caught Wally's eyes. They were sad, but he had no choice. Others were always going to come before us. That was the path he and I had chosen. Gently he picked up Magnus and sped away. Ray grabbed Olivia's hand and shrunk down to subatomic size. This left only Batman and me to hold the line until help arrived.

"Poor foolish Magnus," the man in black, who shall now be called Fearless Leader, said. "He thought I wanted his precious daughter. Take them."

One of the goons came forward and reached for me. He was met with a swift kick in the stomach. Another tried taking a swing at Batman. He too met a similar fate. Soon the whole goon squad pushed in on us and Batman and I were overpowered.

"A strong fighter," Fearless Leader replied. He reached out and touched my cheek. I jerked my head away. "You'll make a fine wife."

"Tough luck, pal. I'm already married."

"Yes I know. But I mean to remedy that."

He took off his black gloves and placed his bare hands on either side of my head. I struggled under his grip, but then a surge of power ran up and down my body. I could not move. I could not fight. I was trapped. Suddenly, I was being drained. All my energy, my feelings, even a few of my memories were being leach out of my. I remember little of what happened next. I remember Batman crying out my name, before I lost consciousness

* * *

WALLY'S POV

I managed to get well away from the fight with the unconsciousness Mr. Walker- or Magnus, I guess. There was a sudden pop and Ray appeared with Olivia. She ran to her father.

"Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine," Ray reassured her. "We'll get him to the Watchtower for treatment."

"Get them to the Watchtower," I said. "I'm going back to help Amelia and Bats." I took off leaving them behind and hoping I would be back in time.

When I finally got back to the fight, it was already over. Amelia and Bats were both gone as were the storm troopers that had attacked us. All that was left were the two comm links that belonged to Amelia and Batman. I picked them up feeling numb from head to toe. Where were they?

A glint of metal caught my eye. It was Amelia's wedding ring lying in the grass.

"No," I whispered.

"Flash," Mr. Terrific's voice send in my comm.

"They're gone T. Amelia and Bats. They've been taken."

The comm was silent for a minute. "Who…"

"I don't know T," my hand closed around my wife's ring, "but I know someone who does. Beam me up."

* * *

I was barely in the Watchtower two seconds when I found Olivia sitting next to her father in the medical bay.

"Is he awake?"

"No," she replied. She peeked around me. "Where's Amelia?"

My heart grew tight in my chest. All I could do was shake my head. "She's missing, along with Batman."

"Oh God."

"Olivia, do you know anything that might help us? Did your father say anything?"

She looked at her father as he slept, trying to think. "No. As a kid, I never felt like all the other kids we came across. Even in a circus of all places, I felt different. When I would ask him why, Dad would only say he'd tell me some day. Amelia was the only one ever made me feel like I belonged. Oh God. Her husband…"

"He knows."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "You did fine. Let me know when he wakes up."

Olivia nodded. "I will. Hey, if you hear anything about Amelia, will you tell me?"

"As soon as I hear something."

"Thank you."

I left her alone with her father. Not knowing what to do next, I made tracks to the Watchtower quarters Amelia and I maintained. Crossing the threshold, the room was eerily empty and still. I half expected Amelia to walk into the living room asking how my day was or to hear the twins fighting about whose turn it was to play a video game next. No one was there. I took off my mask and flopped down on the couch. My legs turned to water as I mulled over where Amelia, Bruce, and the children had been taken.

"It doesn't make sense," I whispered. "Why would they want Amelia or Bruce? Neither have special abilities, unless rooting out a problem counts. But Bruce is one of the best martial artists in the world and he is Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy of Gotham. Amelia has one of the most creative minds ever. Both are. Could they have been taken to design something for the guys who attacked the Watchtower this morning? Who…"

"Hey kid."

I sat up to see John at the door. "What's up?"

"Came to see how you were doing."

I leaned back. "I've had better days. I thought that the U.N. thing last year was the worst, but this. First my children, now my wife. And the only ones who seem to know what's going on are unconscious."

John came in and sat down in the chair closest to the couch. "Listen kid, maybe you should take a couple of days."

I sat up completely. "Didn't you hear me? My wife and my children are gone. Every child on the planet is gone. Do you think that I am going take time off?"

"Kid…"

"I'm not a kid, John. Yeah, I've worn this suit since I was a kid, but I'm not anymore. And furthermore…"

The whole Watchtower suddenly began to shake violently. This argument would have to wait as John and I lept up and made a b-line for the bridge.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked, using a railing to keep myself from falling over.

"Don't know," Mr. Terrific replied. "But the energy patterns are the same ones that were detected after the children were abducted this morning."

As suddenly as it started, the shaking stopped. "That's was weird."

"Daddy!"

I turned around and found Charlie, Bart, Jinx, and all the kids of League members. Charlie was running toward me as fast as he could, which took less than a sec. I picked him up and held him tight. One of my boys was back, but this only complicated matters. Bart and Jinx came over too.

"You kids okay," I asked still holding Charlie.

"For the most part," Bart said. "But this ranks pretty high my weird list."

"Where are the twins and Irene?"

"They were taken away just before we were transported back," Jinx said. "We…we tried."

I knelt down so I was on her level. "I know. The important thing is that you are safe. It's a step forward."

"Where's Amelia?"

I bit my lip. "You better find Robin. I've got to tell him something."

* * *

Tim was silent as I told him what had happened to his mentor. "Let me tell the others," he said when I had done. "It's better if Nightwing, Batgirl, and Alfred hear it from me."

I nodded. "I'll have Mr. Terrific transport them up here. We're going to need Nightwing and Batgirl to help formulate a plan."

"Okay. Jesus, what a day."

"Tell me about it."

"How are you guys?" Superman said coming up behind me. The rest of the original seven were behind him. I knew what was about to go down.

"I'm being removed from my duties, aren't I?"

No one met my eyes. "We feel it is for the best. What's just happened has been quite an ordeal for you," Superman replied.

I picked up my son and stood up. I took the comm out of me ear and pulled my ID badge out of my glove. "You know where to find me." I put them in Diana's hand and walked off with Charlie in my arms and Bart, Tim, and Jinx following me out.

Once I was in my street clothes, I grabbed my cell phone and phoned a few old friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_To my dear readers, I wish to offer many apologies for such a long delay of this most recent installment. I have had some personal issues that I have affected me over the period time between postings and have not had the drive to write for Amelia. But I have worked through those issues that were affecting my work and now hope to update with more frequency. I hope that you all will continue to read her and bear with me between postings as I have other projects that I am working on._

_~Summer Skye_

_

* * *

_

Wally's POV

I made a brief detour before leaving the Watchtower. Charlie's balance seemed a little off and I wanted to be sure that he had suffered no ill effects from his abduction. In fact, I wanted all the kids checked out before we left. It would give me one final chance to see the only two people who seemed to know what was going on. Charlie checked out all clear and while the nurse took a look at Bart, Tim, and Jinx, I went to find Olivia Walker.

She was right where I had left her earlier, sitting next to her father's bed. Magnus Walker was awake and maybe I could get some answers out of him.

"Mr. Walker," I said. "I'm Wally West, Amelia's husband. I was hoping that maybe you could explain to me what is going on, nobody else in this bucket of bolts seems to have any idea."

Magnus eyed me suspiciously. "You can drop the act. I know who you are…Flash."

Charlie played with my watch as I met Magus's eyes. "How did you know?"

Magnus simply smiled and tapped his temple. He had read my mind.

"Wait a minute," Olivia interjected. "You mean to tell me that Amelia not only knows The Justice League, but she is married to one of them. No wonder she was kidnapped."

"Excuse me."

"It is obvious. Who ever is behind this works for one of your villains. They must have found out that she is very important to you and kidnapped her to force you to do as they say."

I looked at her, skeptically. "One: Amelia and I have been very careful not to let on publicly about my secret. In fact she has been providing alibis and covering up my sudden departures to keep our non-hero friends from suspecting anything. Two: Amelia could probably kick the ass of any one of my villains. And three: None of my villains would think of kidnapping both my wife and Batman if they knew what was good for them." Evidently, Amelia had forgotten to mention that Olivia was not the brightest bulb in the box.

"They weren't after you," the other man in the infirmary said. He had been out cold since this morning. What was his name? Marcus. "They were after Amelia."

Magnus turned Marcus. "My God, Marcus. Is that you?"

"Yes, your imperial highness. I would bow, but I might pass out again." He sat up with an effort.

"You know him, Dad?" Olivia asked helping Magnus sit up a little straighter.

"Of course. It is thanks to Marcus that you, my dear, and I are here on Earth. When Sergius began the coup to take over Elysia, Marcus who was my chief intelligence officer smuggled you, your mother, your brother, and myself out."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes, a twin named Sileas." Magnus paused. "But we were all separated. Sergius captured your mother and brother. I do not know became of them."

"Sergius took them prisoner," Marcus explained. "I joined Sergius' intelligence corp. About a year later, I managed to smuggle them out and get them to the Resistance forces, which I formed just after Sergius took power."

"But I cannot understand why Sergius wants Amelia. I can understand perhaps wanting to take Olivia. She is a princess of The Blood and it would legitimize his claim to power. But Amelia. She is nothing."

I was about ready to punch Magnus. Amelia was not nothing. If it had not been for her, the whole League would have been killed along with ever metahuman on the planet.

"Sergius wants Amelia for his bride."

This douche bag wanted to marry my wife. I was going to kill him, if Amelia did not get to him first. "Why?" I forced myself to ask.

"Amelia's family first came to Earth about four hundred of your years ago along with many others. They settled in this country almost immediately. The place you call Gotham is where they began a colony. Eventually as more and more people came to this country, they began to marry into the Earth populations."

"Why did they come?"

"They came for the same reason as your forefathers came to this country: freedom. Elysia in those days was very volatile and those who believed in The Old Ways were targets. Amelia's ancestors were among those who believed. They found one of many portals that connect our two worlds and came here. As they married and bloodlines mingled with that of Earth's populations, people began to emerged who had extraordinary qualities."

"A metagene," I whispered. "Is it an Elysian gene?"

Marcus shook his head. "No, but the metagene when combined with genes from an Elysian have very dramatic or subtle results. In Amelia's case, it is subtle. One of her ancestors, a woman called Katarina was a high priestess and what is called The Voice of Elysia."

"My God," Magnus whispered as if understood something at last. "Sergius wants to reawaken The Mother."

"What is that?" I asked, not liking the sound of this.

"The Mother is the divine protector of Elysia. The believers of The Old Ways were Her guardians and the recipients of Her secrets. Secrets that have been passed down through the generations. The Voice of Elysia is a woman who The Mother can use as a channel in order to speak to Her people."

"And Amelia is it."

"Yes. She is a direct descendant from Katarina. That is her birthright, since only someone of Amelia's Elysian blood can become The Voice."

"But Amelia does not powers. The metagene skips generations in her family."

"The Voice's powers will only be awakened on Elysia. Elsewhere, they can manifest themselves in forms of creativity, above average perception, extreme dexterity, and adaptability."

A sinking feeling formed in my chest. All that sounded like Amelia in a nutshell. "What will happen to Amelia if she becomes The Voice?" I asked.

Marcus met my eyes. "If she is forced to become The Voice without training, she will die."

That settled it for me. "How do I get to Elysia?"

* * *

Naturally I did not go to Elysia immediately. Contrary to popular belief, I am not an idiot. I knew that the League expected me to do something, but they would never expect me to do what I was about to do.

"Are we there yet?" Bart complained from the backseat of the van.

I looked back at his though the rearview mirror. I knew exactly how he felt. I did not like driving anymore than he did. Why drive when you could travel beyond the speed of light? Regardless, we had to keep a low profile. The last thing I needed was the rest of The League interfering with what I had planned. Leaving Keystone and Central City's safety in Jay's hands and Charlie in Iris's care, I packed Tim, Bart and Jinx into the van before heading to Gotham.

"Another twenty miles," Tim replied from the passenger's seat.

Bart groaned. "That's gonna feel like it's forever." He leaned forward. "Can you speed up a little Wally?"

"Bart, the last thing we need to is a ticket for speeding."

"Just what are you planning?" Tim asked.

"Can't tell you yet. But you'll find out soon enough."

Everyone was quiet the rest of the way to Wayne Manor. Alfred greeted us somberly at the door and showed us into Bruce's study where Dick and Barbara waited for us.

"Any word?" Dick asked. It was not only his mentor and second father who was missing, but his cousin.

"No," I answered. "Is everyone on their way?"

"Yeah. Kyle is giving Roy and Garth a lift. I called Donna, she's on her way too."

I nodded. It was not the best of circumstances that I wanted to be reunited with Donna. Years before I had met and married either Linda or Amelia, Donna had decided that she needed to get back in tune with her Amazonian roots and took herself away to Thymiscra for a long period of isolation. Normally such a reunion would have had me jumping up and down for joy, but not this time. With Amelia and three of our children missing, all I could focus on was finding them by any means necessary. Since the League had put me on the inactive list, I decided to call up my original team: The Teen Titans.

"They all know this is on the QT, right?"

Dick nodded. "I can't believe that the League is pulling this crap. After everything Bruce and Amelia have done for them."  
"Master Dick," Alfred said coming back into the study. A leggy brunette followed him. "Miss Donna Troy has arrived."

Donna Troy was still as pretty as she ever was. She dressed in a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail. She smiled as us. "Dick, Wally. It's good to see you both."

"You too Donna," I said. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too. I guess I've been away too long, a lots happened." She turned to Barbara. "It's good to see you to Barbara."

"Likewise Donna," Barbara responded.

Kyle, Roy, and Garth arrived not long after. Pleasantries were extended and then we got down to business.

"What's the plan?" Roy asked.

"Kyle does that fancy ring of yours have any information on a place called Elysia?" I asked.

Kyle looked at his ring. "Information on Elysia," he said to the ring.

The ring gave a soft, green glow like it was searching for files. "No information," a mono-toned voice from the ring said.

"Damn," I said under my breath.

"Wait," Kyle said. "Tim, Bart, and Jinx have all been there right?"

The teenagers looked at each other. "We think so," Tim answered. "It's a safe bet that wherever Bruce and Amelia are is where we were taken."

"Let me try something," Kyle said. He stood up and scanned the three with his ring. "I'm picking up molecular traces that are consistent with wormhole activity."

"That would explain what happened up at the Watchtower earlier," I mused. "Can you recreate the wormhole from the traces you found with your ring?"

Kyle shrugged. "I think so. I can try."

"What are you planning Wally?" Donna asked.

"I'm planning on going to Elysia and finding my wife and children." I tapped the ring on my finger that held my costume and quickly changed. "Are you guys in?"

They looked at each other. "We're in," Dick answered for all of them.

"Us too," Time said.

"No," all the adults said in unison.

"But…" Bart started.

"Bart," I said putting my hands on his shoulders. "We need you guys to hold down the fort here. You think that the Titans can handle things here while we're gone. With Batman temporarily out of the picture, the other heroes living in Gotham will have their hands full. Can we depend on you to help out?"

Tim, Bart, and Jinx exchanged looks. "You can count on us," Tim said.

"I knew I could."

"If we're heading out tonight," Barbara said, "we better go to the Cave and stock up."

"Good call," Dick said. "We'll meet back here in twenty minutes."

"I'll need my quiver," Roy said.

"I'm on it." I speed out of the study and all the way to Star City, went to Roy's apartment, grabbed his quiver, and returned. All in less than a second. I handed it to Roy. I turned to Kyle and Garth. "You guys good?"

Kyle's ring flashed and he was suited up. Garth smiled. "As long as I've got water around, I'm good."

"We better take a water skin just in case Elysia turns out to be a desert," Dick said as he and Barbara headed to the Batcave to the suit up.

Donna held up her arms showing her Amazonian bracelets. "I'm ready."

Twenty minutes later, Dick and Barbara returned, suited up and ready to go. Kyle's ring was able to generate a wormhole and we were on our way.

* * *

Amelia's POV

When I finally woke up, I found myself suspended from the ceiling by my wrists. If felt like my arms were being ripped out of their sockets since my feet hovered off the ground. My head was pounding something fierce.

"Oh it's gonna be one of those days," I muttered as I scanned my surroundings. It was pitch black. A groan to my left caught my attention. It sounded like Bruce.

"Bats? Is that you?"

"Ask me again when my head stops aching," came the familiar gruff voice. "Where are we?"

"Given that it is dark and we're hanging by chains, my guess: a dungeon. Do you have your belt?"

"No."

"You think you can reach my hair?" Chains rattled as he moved. A hand touched my hair. "Good. I've got bobby pins holding my hair back. Think you can use them to pick the locks?"

One of the bobby pins slid out of my hair. I waited for tense moments as Batman picked his shackles. A metallic click echoed in the cell.

"Got it," he said. There was a rustle as his cape moved across the floor. I felt his presence as drew closer to me and began picking the locks on my shackles. I dropped to the floor like a sack of flour as the shackles released me.

"Oh. I'm gonna feel that in the morning," I said as I rolled my shoulders. "Shall we bust out of here and find out where the hell we are?"

Batman did not answer. Instead I followed the sounds of his cape against the floor. We found the door and it was matter seconds for Batman to pick that lock with my trusty bobby pin. We found ourselves in a dimly lit corridor that was lined with cells just like ours. With a series of hand gestures, Batman signaled me to move forward with him and to be on my guard. I nodded and followed him.

We did not encounter any guards or goons as we moved out of the dungeon and into a courtyard of sorts. Batman again signaled me, this time to move to a lumber pile that was tucked in a corner.

"This is too easy," he said once we got under cover. "No guards on a dungeon."

"And not a signal goon on patrol. Who ever had us hanging in his dungeon either has a severe lapse in security, or…"

"He wants us to escape."

"But why? We don't even know where the hell we are or who the hell…wait."

"What?"

"Just before Wally and Ray got Olivia and Walker out of there, I heard Walker's voice in my head. He said a name. Sergius. He called the leader of that bunch Sergius."

"All right. We have a name. That's a start."

"So what now?"

"We go underground until we find out where we are and more importantly how we get home."

"Good plan. We better blow this pop stand…"

"_Mommy?"_ I heard Heather's voice inside my head.

I spun around looking for her. "Heather?"

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I thought I heard Heather's voice."

"I didn't hear anything."

"She must be using her telepathy."

"Which means she must be nearby," Batman replied. "Her abilities aren't strong enough yet for long distance communications yet."

"J'onn says that she should be able to have two way conversations now. I'll try talking to her." I closed my eyes and thought of my daughter. _"Heather. Sweety can you hear me?"_

"_Mommy. Mommy I can hear you."_

"_Where are you sweety?"_

"_In a room. Timmy and Irene are with me."_

"_Is Charlie with you?"_

"_No. The bad men took him away. Bart and Jinx too."_

"_Sweety, listen very carefully. Can you show me a picture of the room you are?"_

The picture of an opulent room flashed into my mind. There was an open window, which led to a balcony. _"That's great, sweetheart. Now what I want you to do is go stand on the balcony and show me what you see there."_

More images flooded my mind. One image was of a courtyard that had a lumberyard. "Bats. Can you see a balcony anywhere around here?"

Batman looked up and around. He pointed. "There. Northeast corner."

I looked up to where he pointed. _"Heather. Very carefully go to the edge. Look down and wave."_

I waited. A few moments later, I saw a little girl with bright red hair come to the edge, lean over it and wave. "Bruce. That's Heather."

His eyes narrowed. "Wait here."

He disappeared into the shadows. I waited in agony until Batman reappeared with Heather and Timmy piggybacking and Irene tucked in the crook of his arm. The twins jumped off his back and ran to me. I scooped them up into my arms and hugged them close.

"We've gotta go," Batman said. "It won't be long before they notice we are all missing."

I nodded. Timmy went to Batman and jumped onto his back for another piggyback. Heather climbed onto mine and we took off. We managed to get to the top of a wall when a goon squad spotted us. They chased us to a dead end. The only way to get away was to jump over the side and into the moat that surround the compound.

"Kids. You remember what Aquaman taught you?" I said as I exchanged looks with Batman. We had already made up our minds about our getaway.

"Yes, Mommy," the twins said. Aquaman had taught them how to swim over the winter along with some of the other League kids.

Like we were synchronized swimmers, Batman and I vaulted over the side, flipping backwards and dove into the moat.

When we all surfaced, we were met by the man in black who Walker called Sergius and his goons

"Now why would you try to escape, dear Amelia," he asked as we found our footing. "You could have lived like a princess."

My eyes narrowed. This guys sounded a little too much like my not so dearly departed ex-husband. I put myself between him and my children. "Not interested."

"A pity. Take them."

His goons came toward us when I got a strange feeling. It was as if whatever it was that made me me had been displaced and something else had taken over. I watched from my displacement as my body gave off a glow. Light shot out of my eyes and water began to swirl around me. Sergius and his goons seemed shocked as whatever had taken over my body manipulated the water from the moat and washed the bad guys away.

"Mommy," Timmy said. "Mommy, you're scaring us."

It was the fear in Timmy's voice that forced my essence back into my body, where it belonged. I let out a huge breath. "I'm sorry, sweety. I won't do that again." I met Batman's eyes. "I hope."

"We'll figure that out later," Batman said. "Right now we need to get out of here before the cavalry shows up."

I nodded and grabbed Timmy. Batman scooped up Heather and carried her and Irene as we made for the wood that were nearby.


End file.
